


Forbidden Love

by Catfamilyx, The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Bruce and Selina love each other, F/M, Forbidden Love, From Selina’s point of view, I don’t know how long this will be, Young friendship between Selina and Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfamilyx/pseuds/Catfamilyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat/pseuds/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat
Summary: There isn't a thing this damned world has done good for Selina. The scars of living in another time where dynasties waged war has left her unable to care about anyone... except for that little boy she used to run around with in the open meadowsNow things have changed, that little boy is grown up and grown ups have to make sacrifices.Bruce must choose, peace among warring families, or carving his own path with the claws of a servant who has stolen his heart?





	1. Memories

_"He'll never find me here" a nine year old girl whispered to herself as she straightened up from her hiding place behind a tree. The summer breeze gently swayed the leaves on the branches above her and the sound of nearby waves crashing down a waterfall made Selina Kyle hold her breath. _

_He should be coming._

_Selina closed her eyes and imagined what would happen when he found her, IF he found her. She hoped he wouldn't, she wanted to win at least once, just once at hide and seek. He always seemed to find her no matter where she hid but this time she wanted to prove to him that she could outsmart him. Whenever he hid, he was always able to win until Selina found out his trick, he hid in the shadows, away from the light, just where his own shadow couldn't be seen. She was going to use this to her advantage. She would often climb the tree but Bruce knew about that trick and Selina wanted to try something else._

_Where was he? This was going to take forever!_

_Selina could see the sun setting from the shadows of the trees in the forest. She must've been hiding for at least half an hour, possibly longer. Perhaps she should go back home, she hadn't seen him at all. Maybe his Mother had come to get him for Dinner and he had forgotten to tell her? Selina was about to give up until..._

_"I've found you!" An 11 year old boy yelled, jumping out at Selina from the other side of the tree. Selina almost backhanded the boy in the face before screaming louder than she had ever before._

_"Bruce what-, I guess this means that you win again." Selina blushed as Bruce laughed and gently removed some of the fallen leaves from her long dark hair._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, at least, not this much"_

_"You **didn't **scare me"_

_"Yes I did"_

_"No you didn't"_

_"Yes I-"_

_"Master Bruce! Where on earth could you be?" _

_They both stopped arguing and Bruce sighed_, "**_I'm over here, sir Pennyworth_"**. _A smartly dressed man in a tight fitting waistcoat, breeches and a turned up conical hat marched right up to the couple and began to scold them._

"_Master Bruce, Miss Kyle, your parents have been searching all over for you both this past hour! We must return back to the Castle **at once!**" _

_Bruce and Selina both looked at each other before sighing simultaneously and walking in synchronization behind sir Pennyworth with both of their heads down. Bruce's Mother would not be happy with what they were doing as she forbade them from playing anywhere outside all because of the war._

_Ah yes the war._

_It had begun almost nine years ago when Bruce was just a toddler and Selina had only just been born between Lord Al Ghul of the Kingdom of Lazarius and King and Queen Wayne of the Kingdom of Gotham. It had started over an argument between the Al Ghul's, Wayne's and another Lord and Lady known as Lord and Lady EL. Ra's had wanted to reunite all of their Kingdoms, and several other lands belonging to others, in the hopes that someday Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira would want to return and allow trade between the nations. Themysceria was rich in ores and tropical fish of all sorts and had also been apart of their allegence but after soldiers of Ra's were caught trying to rob some of the Queen's resources, she refused to be apart of it and cut all communication with the other nations saying that "until man can learn to be honest, I refuse to have any contact with outsiders" and she had kept her word. No-one had heard of the Queen since and many commoners and peasants that had never seen her had thought that this was all just a Legend or maybe she had even died. After this, the Wayne's and EL's had refused to have contact with Ra's and the allegiance was disbanded. Ra's continued with his plan of unification and ended up attacking and killing Lord and Lady EL but before the destruction of their Kingdom, they saved their baby son by sending him and his older cousin off to one of the other lands, as refugee's. _

_Selina had also started to think some of these things about Hippolyta until she had snuck into one of King Wayne's many offices out of curiosity and found a map, an actual **map**, that showed where Themysceria was based. She also saw many letters and even a portrait of the supposed "late" Queen. This had excited her and she made it her goal to someday steal that map and venture out to the shown Island._

_Bruce and Selina were marched back to Wayne Castle by sir Pennyworth, and several other guards that had joined in on the search, to see the disappointed faces of their parents, well Bruce's parents looked disappointed, Selina's mother looked horrified and her face as she saw Selina went from worry to anger. _

_"Selina Kyle, you are going to be severely punished for this! How **dare **you just run off when you **know **what dangers are out there! **E****specially **with the Prince-" Selina just stood there with her head down as she continued to be scolded by her Mother. "You should know how privileged we are to be here and how scandalous it would be if you were to be seen wondering around with Royalty, do you understand me child?" _

_"Yes Mother," Selina sighed as she raised her head. Behind her mother she could see Bruce's parents fussing around him, hugging him and checking to see if he was alright, meanwhile her mother was here scolding her. _

_Just then Queen Wayne came up behind Selina's Mother saying "It is quite alright miss Kyle, I'm sure your daughter didn't mean any harm but next time I recommend they both play within the Castle grounds instead of out in the forest where they could easily be taken." This was said with a smile directed towards Selina._

_They all quickly hurried in the Castle with Selina's Mother repeatedly apologising to the Wayne's and the Wayne's insisting that everything was alright. Selina quietly muttered an apology to Bruce before being dragged back to the Kitchen by her Mother. It was then that another servant rushed up to the Wayne's to report that Ra's was planning on invading the furthest corners of the Castle. This was the day that everything changed. Bruce was no longer allowed to leave his quarters for anyone or anything unless his parents commanded or allowed it. Selina ended up feeling very alone and started to sneak into Bruce's room through secret passages she had found whilst exploring the Castle. She had even managed to avoid the guards and start sneaking things in to him by climbing up the tower to his room (she had been inspired by this by one of her favourite fairy tales where a Prince climbs up a tower to a maiden using her long hair as a rope, but Selina didn't need rope._

_She had experience._

_Climbing was one of Selina's many talents, her mother told her that Selina could climb before she could walk and Selina loved to climb. She felt free and happy when she jumped through the tree branches and she had even taught Bruce, who would often challenge her to climbing competitions in the tree's of his garden. Sometimes they would even sneak out and have picnics together from food she stole from the Kitchen. They were best friends and wouldn't let anything come between them._

_Almost_ _anything._

* * *

Now Selina had just turned 18 and Bruce was 20. Bruce's parents managed to stop the invasion but this resulted in Bruce being sent away after his parents deemed him to still be at risk. He was sent to a faraway school and would someday return when he was seen as old enough. 

That day was today.

"Kyle, get over here now and help with the cutlery! These dishes are not going to clean themselves!"

Selina sighed at the sound of the chef's command and regretfully made her way to the kitchen. She had been sat by the pond outside the kitchen remembering her childhood with Bruce. Would he still remember her? Selina hoped he would, she had missed him all so much whilst he had been away and now he was coming back. 

Selina immediately set to work washing and drying the already clean dishes, hoping it would speed up the time. The chef would scorn her for no reason at times telling her how "ashamed" her mother would be of her. Selina would just roll her eyes and continue to wash in the already busy kitchen.

Her Mother...

The whole reason she had to work her whole life in this Castle was because of her Parents. Selina's father had been a poor, low-class, farmer named Brian and Selina's mother had once been the daughter of an extremely rich duke, named Maria. Her mother had fallen in love with her father after he had met her at her sister's engagement party when he was delivering food supplies. As soon as their eyes had locked, no-one could separate them. Maria came up with plenty of excuses to see him but once Maria's father found out what was happening, he forbade Maria from seeing Brian. Brian's parents had also forbade it saying they were "rich snobs". They both decided to elope and ran away to Gotham and Brian managed to get a job as a guard at the Castle of King Thomas and Queen Martha who were expecting their first child. Martha was also offered a job to look after the farm animals of the Castle. Their life was going well until her Brian was killed in Battle by one of the men of Ra's. Maria was so upset that it was made worse once she found out her parents village had been captured and destroyed by the Al Ghul's, this also happened to be where Brian was killed.

From then on Maria had gotten so upset that she became depressed and refused any attention to Selina or her new-born baby, Maggie. Selina's mother eventually sent Maggie to a Catholic girls home and immersed herself in her duty to the Wayne's, Maria ended up getting sick that caused her to pass away when Selina was 12. 

"Hey Kyle!"

Selina snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to address the Cook.

"Yes, Cook?"

"Sir Pennyworth needs us in the pantry now"

Selina dried her hands on a nearby tea towel and followed the Cook down to the pantry where Sir Pennyworth was reading out a list of assignments for the evening.

"Ah good, Miss Kyle, your role for the evening will be a server, please head upstairs to the servants quarters and get dressed in your uniform for tonight."

Selina nodded and went upstairs to put on her uniform. Hopefully tonight would be good. 


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina and Bruce finally meet, but will Bruce remember her? Will he still be the same guy she knew when they were kids?

_"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?"_

_"Of course we are, you live here"_

_"Yes but, I'm not sure my parents would like it if one of the cooks caught me in h-"_

_"**Bruce **just be **quiet" **_

_"I'm trying, it's just-"_

_The sound of a plate shattering caused the both of them to gasp. On the floor, in a pile of glass, were the cucumber sandwiches that had been made especially for the party this evening. Bruce and Selina stood there for a few seconds, pondering what to do. _

_This wasn't good._

_"**Bruce!" **Selina whisper-shouted. "What did you do? Someone could have heard us!”_

_"It was an accident! I didn't realise it was there and I accidentally knocked it down! What should we do?"_

_"I think we just have to-"_

_"**Who's in here and what are you doing?"**_

_Selina had no time to panic because Bruce had already grabbed her hand whilst muttering "Run!" Swiftly, they ran out the back door of the kitchen and out into the night. They could hear the faint but heavy footsteps of an older woman, probably the cooks, following them. "Go to the lake" Selina panted as they continued running towards the moonlit forest. _

_Selina felt something sudden weigh her down. She glanced behind her and saw that Bruce had tripped in the dirt and had managed to get mud all on his tunic. She quickly hoisted him up and they continued to run. Spotting a nearby cave, Bruce yanked Selina into it and they waited, holding their breath._

_"Is she nearby?" Selina quietly muttered as she squeezed Bruce's hand. The faint chatter amongst a couple older women nearby answered her question. _

_"**Damned thieves think they can try and steal from me, they should consider themselves lucky that I can't chase them down.**"_

_”We gonna tell Pennyworth?”_

_”Absolutely not! We’ve got enough to take care of with this ridiculous party tonight and I’m not in the mood for being scolded for this”_

_It wasn't until Bruce and Selina heard the slam of the kitchen door that they breathed a sigh of relief. _

_"They almost had us" Selina laughed and Bruce smiled and laughed along with her. They both realised they were still holding hands and quickly let go, both blushing. Selina found herself missing the warmth of his hand in hers, but she would never say that. _

_"Here, I managed to grab a couple of these before we escaped" she handed him an oatmeal cookie made by sir Pennyworth. These were some of his favourites and Selina knew this. "Thank you!" Bruce's eyes lit up at the sight of it and he graciously took it and was about to bite into it until he moaned, this time not of relief but of complaint._

_"My Mother is going to **kill **me!" _

_Selina looked over and saw that he was trying desperately to wipe off a mud stain from his cream tunic. Selina felt a bit guilty about getting him into this mess but she couldn’t help but laugh._

_”It was your fault for tripping”_

_”Yeah, I know, but still, this was specially made for tonight and sir Pennyworth will kill me for staining it”_

_"Speaking of Pennyworth, I think we should get back before he realises that you have left your chamber, he may also find out about the incident in the kitchen." _

_"Ok"_

_"Alright" _

_Bruce scouted the outside of the cave before giving Selina the “all clear” sign. They both silently exited the cave and walked side by side along the edge of the lake back towards Bruce's chamber whilst finishing off their biscuits. Several times Selina glanced towards her side and saw Bruce staring at her before quickly turning away, embarrassed. "Look," Selina started, "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, I can try and get the stain out using the lake water but I can't promise it." Bruce agreed and Selina dipped her handkerchief in the water and started scrubbing around the frills on his shirt until she managed to get rid of it. _

_"Now no-one can really see it unless they look closely" _

_"Thank you" Bruce smiled. "Lets head back, sir Pennyworth will probably be on his way to fetch me for the party"_

_"Yes and my Mother will probably be on her way to fetch me to help out in the kitchen"_

_"So, same place tomorrow night?" _

_"Yep, I'll see you then"_

_Bruce and Selina smiled at each other as they parted, Bruce started to climb up the tower to get in his room through the window and Selina waited for him and made sure he got in safely, and it was not because she cared about him she just...didn't want him to... fall otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble! Yes that was it. Once he was safely in his room he looked out and gave Selina a parting wave before shutting the blinds and disappearing from her view. _

* * *

Selina sighed and looked at herself in the mirror for the fifth time. Would he still remember her? He had to. Would he still want to be her friend? What if he didn't want be associated with her anymore? After all she was just a servant working for him. Selina was sure he had made new friends at his school, not that she didn't want him to have friends, she just wanted to still be his friend. 

She readjusted her hair bun and proceeded back down to the kitchen where all of the servants were working around. Most of them were young ladies from nearby villages that were just helping out for the night. Selina grabbed a couple trays of food and headed upstairs towards the west wing ballroom. Here she stood. On the other side of these doors would be her best friend,

IF he was still her best friend.

Selina exhaled and the guards let her through the double doors.

Now was her time.

The ballroom was filled with lights and banners of the Wayne household. Many guests were wearing extravagant dresses and tunics of all kind. Selina admired all the décor before proceeding to the table filled with foods of all kind. There were meats and desserts of all kinds and varieties of wines and beers that many of the guests were helping themselves to. Selina replaced some of the already eaten food and filled up some of the wine bowls. She could feel the eyes of some of the male guests on her but she didn't pay any attention to them. 

She looked around as she worked and tried to spot Bruce. She could see the Queen and King greeting many guests and sir Pennyworth making sure everything was in order.

He should be coming.

Selina started walking around and collecting empty plates. She was trying to see if she could spot him before she went back to the Kitchen. Guests were dancing and the talking of the nobility drowned out the music being played by the musicians.

Where was he?

It was then that she saw a large group of nobles gathered in a circle near the centre of the room. Could that be Bruce in there? They were all laughing at something someone must have said. Selina gracefully slid by the group, collecting glasses. It was then that she heard the flirtatious giggles of some of the ladies gathered there. 

"Oooh Brucie, you should've told us how _talented _you were!"

Selina halted and turned to look. She couldn't see the man that was apparently in the middle but she knew he was there. 

"Bruce, old boy, tell these lovely ladies about the fountain incident from when we were 16, I'm sure they'd _love _to hear it."  
Selina heard "Oooh's" and "Ahh's" and especially a lot of "Ooh Brucie's".

So he had made friends. They didn't seem like the friends Selina would've expected him to make. The quiet boy that barely talked to anyone was now apparently a wasted ladies man.

Selina could feel her heart drop. She hadn't managed to see Bruce but she had heard enough. She hurried back down to the kitchen, swerving past servants and cooks, and collected the next batch of food.

This was going to be a long night.

Selina held the next tray of food with one hand and held up her skirt with the other as she ascended the stairs. When she arrived back at the ballroom, she could see that more people, particularly young ladies and even some of the younger servants, had gathered around the Prince. Selina just continued with her work until she felt an aggressive hand on her waist. She turned around to see a Duke stood behind her who was obviously drunk.

"What're you doin' after work, lady? 'cause I know a place where we can go, y'know, just me and you. What do ya say?" The man slurred.

Selina politely removed his hand from her waist whilst her eyes were still fixed on collecting and organising the trays on the tables. "I have to decline as I have a duty to the King and Queen."

"That wasn't a question, lady."

Selina froze. She knew what this guy wanted. She sighed and turned around to face him but she was immediately shoved into the table. No-one seemed to notice, they were all dancing or gathered around Bruce. Selina did what her instincts told her to and shoved him off her before immediately slamming his face into the table. People seemed to have heard that and several turned around and saw the state of the table. The Duke's face had a couple of scratches, bits of blood and possibly a couple of bruises that would appear later but apparently nothing too serious. None of the guards seem to bat an eye so Selina simply stepped back, dusted off her skirt, collected the bits of broken glass and went back down to the Kitchen to collect more food. The duke was on his feet before Selina had left the room and he stumbled off to the chairs on the side, where he passed out. 

The nobles simply glanced at each other before going back to fawning over Bruce. 

Back in the kitchen Selina washed her hands and wiped the scratches of blood off her hands. This night was not going as well as she had hoped.

After returning to the ballroom Selina replaced all the food and started to clean bits of blood from the table. She was almost finished until she felt someone's presence behind her. Could the duke be back? She quickly finished cleaning the table until she heard the words,

"Selina?"

Even after all these years she knew who that voice belonged to. Selina calmly turned around to face the man but no amount of preparation could have prepared her for this moment.

There stood Bruce in all his glory. His dark blue eyes were still as mesmerising. He still had his warm but stern smile that made butterflies appear in Selina's stomach.

Bruce was also staring at Selina he was looking into her eyes until he must've realised where he was and quickly shook his head. 

"It's wonderful to see you again" he started.

"And you, it's been too long"

"We have so much to catch up on"

"I know"

People were starting to gather around them, trying to tell him he was wasting his time with a servant and to just get back to enjoying the party.

Bruce put his hand out towards her as if he was about to give Selina something.

"Would you like to dance?"

Selina's heart skipped a beat. Dance? It had been years since she had last done this and he was the one that taught her how. Her mind went blank.

"I-i’m supposed-d to be working, I'm s-sorry" she stuttered.

"Well I can come up with an excuse for you, besides, no-one can say I can't, I'm the Prince."

Selina nodded and nervously took his hand. Bruce motioned to the band to play something lively and he lead her to the dance floor.

"I have to tell you that I'm years out of practise."

"It's fine, just follow my lead and you'll be alright."

People started to flood the dance floor whilst keeping a respectable distance from Bruce and Selina. Selina could feel Bruce's firm but comforting grip on her waist and she started to relax. Picking up the steps wasn't hard for her and throughout it, they were both smiling. To them, no-one else existed. It was just the two of them, Bruce and Selina. All the comments from people watching didn't exist, Selina knew people were judging her, insulting her, but she didn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter in the series! I'm thinking about making this a weekly thing so once I figure out what day would be best for me, I will say. Please comment your thoughts and if any of you notice any spelling errors, please let me know! :D  
Update- I’ve corrected some spelling I’ve missed and changed and added some phrases.


	3. A surprising guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the reunion, Bruce and Selina grow closer throughout the party but then the most unexpected guest makes an appearance...

_“Selina wake up! The prince is leaving soon and you **still **haven’t fed the chickens”_

_Selina’s head felt like knives were slicing it open and her stomach was growling and grumbling. The sun glistened through the wooden shutters in her small servants quarters, causing Selina to groan and cover her head with her pillow. Her throat was dry and she felt unable to speak._

_She was sick._

_Her mother kept banging on the dark oak door to her room and Selina wished that she would just leave. She loved her mother dearly but she felt like she was boarded to the bed._

_This was not good._

_”SELINA KYLE IF YOU ARE NOT OUT OF BED BY THE TIME I COUNT TO THREE YOU WILL HAVE NO SUPPER TONIGHT”_

_Selina didn’t feel like she wanted supper or even breakfast. She just wanted to sleep. Her throat was dry therefore any words she tried to speak wouldn’t come out._

_“ONE”_

_Rubbing her sore head, Selina walked to her door._

_”TWO”_

_Sighing with her hand still on her forehead Selina opened the door._

_”THREE”_

_Selina’s mother looked down at her daughter and her face changed from anger to guilt to sympathy._

_”Selina, kitten, are you feeling alright?”_

_Unable to say anything, Selina just shook her head._

_”Oh kitten, I’m so sorry, I will finish your chores today and get one of the maidservants to bring you a bowl of leftovers, I had just thought you would want to say goodbye to your friend.”_

_That’s when it hit her, Bruce was _leaving _today. Today as in almost a quarter of an hour. _

_“I will see you later, kitten.” Carefully closing the door, Selina’s mother left her alone in her room. _

_She had to see Bruce before he left._

_Quickly changing out of her nightgown and into her dress, apron and thin leather boots, held together by a single thread, Selina rushed out of her quarters whilst quickly grabbing a hidden letter under one of the books from her dresser and inserting it into the front pocket of her apron. Outside, she saw sir Pennyworth instructing servants how to properly put all of Bruce’s items onto his carriage. _

_This meant that he hadn’t left yet! Selina had to find him. _

_Bruce was no where to be found. Eventually his parents had also discovered that Bruce wasn’t at home and they announced that every guard search for him. Everyone in the castle was panicking, everyone, however except Selina._

_Sitting on the stone bench in the Wayne’s east garden, Selina was trying to think where he could be. Her head was still pounding and her throat was still dry._

_Where was he? _

_Pennyworth’s voice could be heard not too far of barking orders and demands to the guards and knights. Selina tried to shut them out of her mind._

_Trying to escape the yells, Selina thought of other places beyond the castle Bruce could be. She thought of herself, running around in the forest nearby, climbing trees and surrounding herself with all different shades and colours of the leaves. _

_She imagined dipping her fingers in the lake, creating ripples in the water that flowed off in different directions._

_The cave._

_She envisioned herself walking past the brambles of the blackberry bushes and into the cave. Inside she could hear the hundreds, quite possibly thousands, of bats preparing to hibernate for the winter._

_The cave!_

_ Springing out of her thoughts Selina realised immediately where Bruce was. _

_Making sure she still had the letter, she started out of the garden gates, out of the stone walls protecting the castle and through crowds of searching guards, towards the forest. _

_With leaves crunching beneath her feet she continued deep into the forbidden forest. The cave. She should have thought of that sooner! It had always been their secret meeting place, hidden between the brambles of blackberry bushes and guarded by acres of forest, they had both always felt safe there, even if there were often bats in the cave. _

_Bruce hated bats. Selina didn’t understand why. They seemed alright and as long as they didn’t bother her she had nothing to fear. Bruce had once told her that he hated them because “they remind me of the monsters in my books, they can swoop down and attack you at any time, with out you even expecting”._

_He, however, still liked meeting there because it was discreet and a nice, calm place to think._

_Arriving at the entrance of the cave, Selina could hear the sobs of a boy coming out of it. _

_She avoided some of the overgrown brambles and gracefully stumbled in to see Bruce, with his head in his hands, crying his eyes out. _

_He looked up and saw her. Drying his eyes, he guiltily smiled._

_”I knew you would come.”_

_Selina was silent. She was unsure what to say. She could have replied: “Of course I came, after you, you are my best friend”._

_Instead she chose to stay silent. Bruce continued._

_”I...I know I should not have ran off. That was selfish of me but before I leave, I want to tell you that you are...my best friend and...”_

_He stuttered and mumbled, clearly unsure of what to say._

_”and...you will **always** be my best friend”_

_”Always?”_

_”Always.” _

_Selina could feel herself blushing but she didn’t want him to see. Stammering something that sounded like a “this is for you” she handed him a letter from her apron pocket. _

_Bruce turned the letter over in his hands, and unfolded it. He smiled at the letter and then at Selina. _

_“Thank you, I will read this later.” He still had tears and a look of sadness in his eyes. _

_“Are you sure you will be alright, Bruce? Please talk to me”_

_”I...I guess I’m just worried. I’m not looking forward to attending a **boarding school**. What will people think of me? Can I make friends? My parents have kept me secluded from a lot of the outside world my whole life and I guess...apart from Pennyworth and some of the animals, you are my only friend.”_

_Selina thought for a moment._

_”Bruce, of course you will, I know that I’m probably not the best person to give advice but you are one of the kindest and most chivalrous boys I have met and even if you don’t, which I highly doubt will happen, I know you will make friends, I’m sure of it.”_

_Bruce pondered her words for a moment before shaking his head and smiling. _

_“Yes, I know you are right Selina.”_

_”We best get back, hadn’t we?”_

_”Yes, I suppose we must”_

_They didn’t move. Bruce sighed._

_”I’m...really and I mean **really **going to miss you, Selina.”_

_”I’m going to miss you too Bruce, besides who else is supposed to help me raid the kitchen when Pennyworth isn’t there?”_

_They both laughed until Selina finally said;_

_”I’m also serious Bruce, I really will miss you, promise you wont forget about me?”_

_”I promise.”_

_”And promise that you will remember to write to me?”_

_”I promise, Selina”_

_”Thank you, Bruce”_

* * *

”Thank you, Bruce”

Selina graciously curtsied at the end of their waltz. The surprised faces of nobility and guests surrounded the entire ballroom. 

Women were muttering and spitting about how ‘Brucie’ could dance with such a, pardon me, gutter slut.

Bruce, however, didn’t seem to hear them, or care if he did, and he proceeded to take Selina’s hand and lead her off the dance floor. Selina has no idea as to where he was leading her to until they arrived at a small set of double doors. 

Bruce opened the doors and guided Selina out to the balcony. 

Selina, leaning over the stone railing took a first good look at Bruce. He had changed so much. His skinny, boney arms had transformed into bulky muscles and he now had midnight, dark hair that reminded her of crows, or yet, bats.

They both said nothing to each other for what seemed like hours until Bruce let out a chuckle and reached out to embrace Selina. They both hugged and Selina realised how much she had actually missed him.

”We have much to talk about.”

He was right. Over the years schoolwork had caught up to him and Selina’s weekly letters had changed to monthly and possibly yearly if he found the time.

”I suppose we do.”

“Well, where should we start?”

”I suppose we should talk about your boarding school, how was it?”

Bruce ran his fingers through his dark hair and Selina felt as if she was going to faint. His handsome face showed a slight blush as he replied.

”It was surprisingly...good. At first I thought no-one would want to talk to me until I met a friend who helped me find others.”

”Hey I told you that you would make friends, I’m glad to see that you’ve come out of your shell”

Selina partially wished that he hadn’t been as friendly after seeing him play some unrecognisable doofus that was surrounded by rich teenage girls.

Bruce hummed a reply and it was then that Selina realised how close he was, his lips were right in front of hers. She saw him close his eyes and lean in so she proceeded to do the same. He was so close and so war-

“Oh hey Bruce I was just looking for y- oh I’m so sorry!”

The pair immediately jumped apart with heated blushes rising on their face. A young man, who also appeared to have a guilty blush was looking at them with two drinks in hand.

Selina had no idea who this gentleman was but Bruce seemed to.

”Oh Clark, I-WE didn’t see you there.” Bruce shook out of his stance. “Where are my manners? Selina, this is Clark Kent, my best friend from boarding school and Clark this is Selina Kyle, my childhood best friend.”

They shook hands. Clark looked a lot like Bruce, he was built big and had muscles a lot like Bruce’s and he wore an extremely strange pair of eye glasses. Selina would’ve expected a man such as Clark to have a big ego and to be surrounded by beautiful girls but he just looked nervous and very shy. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, master Kent but I’m afraid I must get back to work.”

”I will see you tomorrow, Selina.”

She paused in the balcony way before replying

”I will see you tomorrow, Bruce.”

She then left the two men alone and returned back to the kitchen where bustles of excited servants and young girls flooded her and asking her an extreme amount of questions. Selina tried to ignore them but it was deemed extremely hard when they were everywhere and invading her personal space.

She finally managed to push through the crowd of buzzing ladies and grabbed a few more trays of food and bringing them up to the party.

She caught Bruce’s eyes on her several more times that night, sometimes he would quickly turn away, blushing and others he would give her a wink and a smile.

His words had sounded so confident and sure.

”I WILL see you tomorrow, Selina”

Thinking these words in her mind over and over again as she served the nobility and dukes and duchesses and guests of all kind, all of which were trying to question her or gossip about her.

Selina didn’t care what they thought. She didn’t care what _any _of them thought. This night, had been the best night she had experienced in a long time. 

“Can we have your attention please, ladies and gentlemen.” King Wayne announced to the ballroom. The guests immediately snapped out of their conversations and looked respectively towards him. 

Selina continues to clear away the plates whilst listening to he Kings announcement.

”As all of you should know this war has gone on far too long. I want it to end by the end of this year-“

Crowds were cheering and clapping, thinking that their armies were close to beating the Al Ghul’s.

”Which is why, I have invited some very important guests. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Lord Al Ghul and his daughter, Miss Talia Al Ghul.”

Every single of of the guests were shocked. Some dropped goblets they had been carrying and several fainted.

The grand doors opened at the sound of the trumpets and in walked a man who had murdered and tortured thousands of innocent people.

In walked Ra’s Al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many kind words of encouragement! I apologise for this chapter coming out late but I have been on holiday the past two weeks. I still have a couple more weeks left until my summer holidays are over and I hope to write a couple more chapters before then 😊


	4. Head and daughter of the demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra’s and Talia arrive at the ball but what reason could they possibly have for attending?

_Solitude can be ones greatest way to escape. It can clear your head of unneccesary and unwanted thoughts and the injustice and dishonesty of reality without others getting involved. A mere hour was what she had estimated until the guards would find her. Freedom was something someone should treasure with all of their heart, Selina understood that now. Should she be ashamed of what she had just done? Yes. But was she? No. She would never regret what she had just done, she shouldn't. If only that rotten, snobby little witch-wearing white had just kept her mouth shut and stayed in her place, none of them would be in this mess. _

_Selina trudged through the winter snow with no more than the fine pices of her thin, cotton shawl as protection against the despairing, frosty breeze. All around her reminded Selina of the snow queen herself, probably seeking attention and sympathy, back in the mellow Castle. Sounds of storms in the distance caused Selina to doubt what she was doing for a split second but instead of giving in and heading back, she trudged on, not really knowing where she was going but just wanting to be as far away as possible from that pampered poodle._

_"Selina!"_

_The voice knocked her out of her trance. The voice sounded worried, upset and angry. It was a voice that always seemed to, how did Mama put it? Make butterflies appear in her chest. _

_Selina halted in the snow and waited for Bruce to catch up with her. She felt the presence of him by her side, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath. _

_"Se- *huff* lina, I've *huff* been trying *huff* to find you."_

_Selina said nothing and just started walking again. Bruce followed, trying to think of what to say. Instead he was silent. _

_"You know what happened back there wasn't your fault, I just... **Silver **overreacted. You couldn't stop it."_

_Selina tried to process what Bruce just said. He couldn't really mean that he just...didn't want her to feel guilty for..._

_letting the cat out of the bag._

_"Stop trying to spare my feelings, Bruce. I don't regret what I did. Miss Princess didn't deserve that cat, the poor thing." Tears started to form in Selina's eyes and she couldn't stop herself from letting one run down her face._

_Storm clouds were starting to form and Bruce looked up at the sky with caution. They should probably be getting back before a search squadron is sent out after them. Bruce sighed. "Selina, I'm sorry for what happened in there. Please come back, It's getting chillier and we don't want to be stuck out during a storm."_

_Selina had to agree with him and they both ended up shuffling back towards the castle in silence. She couldn't help but think about the poor, lifeless creature that had probably been wrapped up, ready to be buried. It's not like the girl actually cared for the cat, for she didn't, so it shouldn't be much of a problem for her, just a means to receive more attention. However Selina had fallen in love with the tiny kitten that she had found, lapping up a plate of cold milk remaining from the Wayne's and St Cloud's breakfast that morning. Selina had immediately grown fond of the petit cat throughout that day. It must've managed to escape from the small cage they had kept it in and made it's way down to the kitchen where Selina had been mopping the floor. _

_Selina had grown quite attached to the kitten throughout the day as the Waynes and St Clouds continued their meetings about building more food storages to help the soldiers out fighting in the great war. For some reason Duke St Cloud thought it would be a splendid idea to bring his "perfect little angel" along with him so that she could meet and form a bond with Bruce. _

_Though the only reason Selina realised he had brought his daughter along was so she could brag to the young Prince about all her animals, jewels, dresses and anything else she could make a big deal out of. Meanwhile, Selina was completing her never-ending list of chores whilst entertaining the cat. However, a panic arose when Silver realised her precious show cat wasn't in her cage. After seeing the poor conditions the kitten had been putting up with, Selina had decided to keep the kitten. Surely they wouldn't miss one of the girls' many, many animals? Selina had been wrong. As the sounds of guard feet came around the corner she grabbed a sac from the kitchen cupboard and gently pushing the kitten in. She was then called to the room where Silver was with Bruce and well..._

_Yeah._

_A flood of emotions came back to Selina and she couldn't help but close her eyes._ _That kitten didn't deserve what had happened to it and Selina felt it was her fault. She felt a gloved hand slip into hers and Bruce press his warm body against her in a hug. Closing her eyes, she relaxed. For some reason she felt comfortable in his presence and that partially scared her but she could think about that later. All around them snow started to fall and the trees continued to sway peacefully in the wind._

_Perhaps solitude wasn't so bad..._

* * *

Guests were silently attempting to make their way towards the exits. No-one could believe that Ra's al Ghul, RA'S AL GHUL, was standing in front of the grand double doors. His eye's were such as a serpent, exerting dominance over it's prey. His garments were a deep emerald and the entire audience felt as if he was staring straight through them, into their souls, discovering out their darkest fears and making them a reality. He was draped in gold, wealth he must've raided from other kingdoms.

His daughter Talia, however, didn't attempt to hide her loot. She was swathed in a viridescent kaftan that was hanging with gold and silver gems. Her silky, coal black hair had been carefully curled and trailed down the back of her cape. Talia also seemed a bit... bored. She dismissed all of the faces of shock, fear and envy as something to laugh at. Selina caught Talia glare at her out if the corner of her eye as if she knew a secret that could or _would _ruin her. This made Selina tense, this was something she knew to fear.

Some of the younger, richer people thought of Ra's as a myth. Nothing that would affect them but many of the poorer and older people who had land and family stolen and killed by him, knew he was real as the gold around his wrists. Some had imagined facing him, they talked about slicing his head of but now that they had seen him in light, they feared such thoughts.

As graceful as swans, they both proceeded towards the King and Queen, gently bowing their heads. The Wayne's returned the gesture. The entire room held their breath and waited for someone to speak. The King then proceeded to clear his throat and Selina could hear a tinge of uncertainty and fear in his voice.

"After many years of war and destruction, Lord Al Ghul and I have managed to come to an...agreement. We have both promised to stop this nonsense and each retire. My son, Bruce, has recently returned from his boarding school and someday he will take the throne but he will also need a Queen. Lord Al Ghul and I decided to have a meeting a few days ago and we both decided that to end this war and unite both of our kingdoms Miss Talia Al Ghul and Prince Bruce Wayne should be betrothed and married as soon as possible."

Gasps filled the ballroom. Selina couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was sure her face had been drained of it's colour. She looked over to see Bruce, who was being shielded by guards, walk towards his father. His eye's were emotionless as he gracefully took hold of Miss Talia's hand and kissed it. He seemed like he wanted to escape but Talia had already taken his hand and led him to the centre of the ballroom. As music started playing Selina felt tears slowly start to appear in her eyes and she turned and left the room. 

She avoided all contact with others and ran straight back to her servants quarters in the furthest point of the castle. Back in her room she collapsed in front of her bed and started to cry. This couldn't possibly be happening. Bruce was marrying the daughter of a man that had killed her father and destroyed their kingdom. 

She also felt a tinge of jealousy which made her cringe. Why did she feel this way towards Bruce? She was only 18, about to be 19 so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. But still Selina felt upset. Talia had seemed demanding and cold from the way she had glanced at Selina earlier. Selina had a bad feeling about that girl.

Minutes later she heard the squeaks of the stairs outside her room. Had the cook come up to scold her for not returning to the kitchen? No. These steps were too light to be the heavy, middle-aged chef's. Possibly a maid or server? Her questions were answered when an exhausted Bruce, on the edge of tears, opened the door to her room and walked in, carefully shutting it behind him. Selina tried to put on the tough girl act but after a few seconds she broke down and started crying again.

No words were spoken between them. What was there to say?

Instead, Bruce brushed his hand against hers, pondering if what he was about to do would be right and he embraced her. He pressed his warm body against hers and he started to cry. 

A storm had broken outside and even though the rain and wind continued to crash on the windows. That night, they stayed in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far! I'm so sorry for the long wait but It's here now!
> 
> And also if your wondering, yes Silver did have something "big" to do with the cats death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first ever fic on this site! depending on how well this does will depend how I continue. I'm grateful to anyone that has read it this far and If anyone sees any spelling mistakes or ways and ideas I could improve this, please let me know! :D  



End file.
